Blu as the Sea
by randomchick705
Summary: Blu Parker always knew she was different. But a demigod? She hadn't expected that. And falling in love? She hadn't expected that either. My first fanfic, so R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey!11 this is my first fanfic so please dont flame! **

I could hear my mother waking me up saying "wake up, Blu! Your going to be late!"

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I smilled and rememembered it was the first day of school.

I got up went over to the bathroom and brushed my teeh. Then I showered and changed into plae blue skinny jeans with glittery pink butterflies, amd a cute pink top with sparkly swirls on it. I put o matching pink shoes.(with little pink bows on them) then I tackeld my long mane of smooth blonde hair with a hairbrush. I tied it up in a cute little braid and let it dangleover my shoulder.

I put some mascara on my long black lashes. I thought my name fitted my eyes perfectly- they were a kind of deep greenish blue- the color of the sea.

When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was tall, but not too tall. I had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan complexion. I was kind of thin, but not exactly skinny.

I sighed. I was just so _ugly_.

Finally, shaking my head, I piked up my backpack and trudged downstairs.

"Hey mom!" I yelled to my mom who was making me brekfast."Morning dear!" she replied bringing me a plaste with a bit of sandwhich on it. I started to eat. "So are you ready for your first day of 10th grade?" asked my mom siting down next to me."Of course not" I smiled. I drank som ewater then rushed outside because I was almost late for school.

I walked over quikly to school where loads of kids had already arrived.

"Hey Blu!" waved my best friend Liz. I waved back and joined her. We walked together to get our new schhedules and lockers. a bunch of guys walked up to us. I recognizeed most of them, but there was a newguy among them I didnt know. he had messy blak hair and reelly pale skin and he wore a black tshirt and an aviators jacket. he was wearing ripped black jeans and a silver skull ring and was realy realy mysterius and hot in a emo kindof way. he had gorgeos brown eyes that lloked like melted chocolate, but they were filled with sadness as if he had been through a lot in his life. I felt a instant attraction to him. he kept staring at me suspiciously but I didn't mind, he _was_ hot afterall.

I was really glad to find me and Liz had alll our clases together. "yay!" we exclaimed and hugged. we were going to our first class , math, when _it_ happened.

Me and Liz were walking along a corridor that was emptyt except for the hot guy id seen before and a few oder people. Liz was telling me about hwat a fab summer shed had and I was teling her what a crappy summer id had.

suddenly, I turned to see the corridor was empty. then threr was a explosion, Liz screamed and I could see the hot emo guy shouting my name again and again and I could feel a sharp pain on my side and then I ccould see no more And every thing became black.

**AN: hw was it? plz review nd tel me ppl!1!111 plz dont flame its mean and not nice. dis is my first fanfic so plz review and dont flam.**

**i knw its kindof short sorry ill try to update soooon!1!1111**

**~Blu~**


	2. Chapter 2

i opend my eyes. i tried to thik and remmeber.

then i rememberd the explosion nand the hot new guy id seen.

"what-" i gasped, and sat up fast. it was a mistake- my head hurt.

i looked around. i didnt know where i was but it loooked like some sortof hospital or infirmry.

"where am i"? i asked though ther ewas noone around.

but sudenly the hot guy from scool appered seemigly from the shadows.

'welcom', said the boy hawtly "to camp HalfBLood.'

'whart=" i started to ask, but he interupted me.

"ill take you to chiron hell explain evrythin.' said the boy.

"whose chiron?' i asked.

'you ask lotta questions," he told me. 'youll see.'

we walked out of the room togethr.

'my names Nico Di Angelo.' said the Boy holding out his white hand.

'im Blu Parker". i told him and shook his hand. it was cold as icee.

soon we reached the porch of da building. i saw two old dudes sitting there playing pinoshley. one old dude was in a wheeel chare. suddenly he got up and turned into a horse.

well he didnt turn into a horse, that would be weirdr. onlly his lower half was a horse.

"your-your a centaur!' i screamed in surprise.

'i am chiron' said the centaur.

d oder old dude looked up from his diet coke. did i mention he had a can of diet coke? no i didn't. well you know no, tee hee.

'u are a demigod' chiron told me "a daughter of a grek god anmd a mortal."'"'

oh!" i gasped my mouth in a perfect o.

'dis is camp halfblood " continued the old centaur. 'a safe place for all half blooods.'[

"who-who is my father' i asked afraid to know the answer.

"we don't know' said Nico suddenly. "you will get claimed soon then-'

he stoped.

"wat' i asked.

everyone was staring at a point above my head.

'waht did a bird poop on my head or somethin?' i asked giggling. "tee heh"

'no' said chiron shaking head slowly.

"all hail blu daughter of posiedon' said chiron quietly.

**hiii!1111111111!1!111!11!11111111!**

**sry 4 not updatin sooner i had skool and u knw personal stuf happrnin.**

**nd sry dis chappies a bit short i promise ill update sooner this time.**

**hw was da chapter? i bet u didnt expect blu to be a doter of posidon!111**

**guys review pls im kinda sad i only got 1 revi last chappie. :(((((((99999(((((**

**but dat revi was a gud 1 thx 4 not flamin. **

**heres the rview responses i mean response :((((9(9(((**

**nimbuswombat939: yay thx so much u dont no hw much dis menas 2 me. i luv u (but obvi not in dat way dat wud be crepy heh hee) thnk u so much!11111! im glad som1 aprecates wht i rite. thnks 4 bein ma 1ly river. :(((((((((((99999((((((((999 but thx anywy!111! **

**btw wat is sarcasm? :0**


End file.
